


In this life

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst, nothing really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se ha imaginado muchas veces como pedirle matrimonio a Sherlock, cientos de veces, cada una diferente a la otra, pero en ocasiones el universo, el destino, la fuerza superior tiene las cosas planeadas de manera mas sencilla a la que esperamos</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this life

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto lo escribí en un momento de dulzura causa diabetes, estas advertidos

John sabía que si en alguna ocasión le pedía matrimonio a Sherlock no lo haría a lo grande, no se pondría romántico, diablos, por momentos creía que ni siquiera tendrían que estar fuera del piso.

 

Se imaginaba una y otra vez que el día en el cual se armara de valor para proponerle a ese loco y hermoso científico que tenía como compañero de piso la posibilidad de compartir sus vidas por lo que restaba de ellas. En ocasiones simplemente se veía acercándose lentamente mientras Sherlock tocaba el violín dejando que su canción lo relajara y le diera ese pequeño empujón que sabía que necesitaría, sacaría la pequeña cajita que tendría guardada en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón porque si la ponía en el derecho lo más probable era que terminara perdiéndola (“Deberías de poner más atención a donde dejas las cosas John” “sé exactamente dónde las dejo Sherlock”) y simplemente esperaría a que Sherlock abriera los ojos.

  
Otras veces se veía así mismo en medio de una escena del crimen, o después de una larga persecución con la adrenalina latiéndole en las venas como si de fuego se tratara, en esas ocasiones simplemente se imaginaba la mueca de total satisfacción que tendría Sherlock en el rostro y también podía verse acercándose rápidamente al detective, no dándole tiempo para si quiera recuperar el aliento, claro que no, lo besaría con voracidad, con todo el deseo reprimido que tuvo en los años que vivió con él. Cuando por fin se separaran el haría la pregunta; aunque estaba bastante seguro que para ese momento su perfecto y loco hombre ya lo habría deducido.

  
En las horas en las que el sueño no le llegaba las imágenes eran muy diferentes, en ocasiones una hermosa mujer (“Ella fue la mujer John, nunca nadie se podrá parecer a ella, nadie llegara a ese nivel” “Lo sé Sherlock, lo sé”) con una sonrisa seductora y una inteligencia que sobrepasaba la de la mayoría era quien se quedaba con el corazón del hombre más importante en su vida. O si no un hombre con una belleza extraordinaria (“Trevor siempre fue… único John, el único que me hablaba en la universidad, el único en el que podía confiar” “¿Por qué nunca lo he conocido?” “Por qué se fue del país y aún no ha regresado”) en quien Sherlock confiaba con todo su ser aparecía de nuevo comenzando a meterse poco a poco en sus vidas hasta que llegara el momento en el que John ya no sería necesario. Eso no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y hacía que ese deseó de por fin poder llamar al detective suyo creciera exponencialmente.

  
Por momentos también se imaginaba pidiéndole ayuda a Lestrade o Mycroft.

  
Lestrade les daría un caso en un lugar que estuviera alejado de la ciudad, en donde perseguirían a un asesino y lo atraparían a una velocidad increíble, Sherlock no se daría cuenta que John reservaría la habitación para una noche más. Esa noche John se sentaría frente a él y dejaría caer todos sus escudos esperando que las habilidades de observación de Sherlock hicieran su efecto.

  
Mycroft por otra parte les reservaría una mesa en un lujoso restaurante que extrañamente estaría vacío (“No crees que en ocasiones tú hermano abusa de su poder” “Es su trabajo que esperabas”) haría que John se pusiera un traje y cambiaría el anillo que compro por uno más digno de un Holmes. Estaría la mayor parte de la noche nervioso y cuando llegara el momento de decírselo a su detective este ni siquiera lo dejaría terminar.

  
Nunca se imaginaba una situación en la cual Sherlock pudiera decirle que no, eso era simplemente imposible. Tal vez su relación no era lo más común del mundo (“Deberíamos de besarnos en alguna ocasión” eso casi lo hizo escupir lo poco de té que había alcanzado a tomar “si, deberíamos hacerlo, después de todo el mundo ya piensa que somos pareja, lo normal sería que nos vieran besándonos de vez en vez” bajo la taza que aún estaba sosteniendo cerca de su boca y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por ella; a pesar de ser un genio Sherlock no sabía cómo ser sutil o pedir las cosas con normalidad, pero eso no le molestaba, esa era una de las razones por las cuales amaba tanto a ese extraordinario hombre; está de más decir que los besos se volvieron una cosa común entre ellos) pero lo hacía feliz.

  
Ese día se levantó y se quedó viendo la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que estaba en su mesa de noche, el anillo no era la gran cosa, solo una pequeña banda de oro florentino con una pequeña inscripción tallada en la cara interior del mismo… en mil vidas, no entendía por qué pero esa frase se le hacía perfecta para el anillo.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en un tiempo sin pesadillas ni pensamientos oscuros. Tal vez por fin era el momento.  
Dirigiendo sus pasos al baño su mente paso de nuevo por todas las formas posibles de pedírselo a Sherlock. No se daba cuenta de cómo con cada nuevo pensamiento su sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta límites insospechados.

  
Al entrar a la bañera cinco nuevas ideas se habían arremolinado en su mente, sin embargo aún no se lograba decidir por ninguna cada vez que parecía que por fin su cabeza estaba aclarándose nuevas dudas surgían.

  
En esos instantes Sherlock estaba en la cocina, haciendo experimentos con partes de cuerpos que Molly muy amablemente le había suministrado (“No deberías de hacerle eso a Molly” “¿hacerle qué?” “Darle ilusiones de que pueden llegar a ser algo más”) en cierta manera eso es lo encontraba más admirable de Sherlock, la constante ansia de aprender cosas nuevas.

  
Subió a su cuarto y se puso el jumper más cómodo que encontró junto con un par de boxers y sus calcetines favoritos, sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de salir ese día, ni siquiera por algún caso, así que no tenía caso arreglarse.

  
Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y entro a la cocina sin hacer ruido.

  
Sherlock estaba de espaldas a él, totalmente absorto en uno de sus experimentos, intentando obtener un resultado diferente a los últimos tres. John sonrío para sí, en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que temer, ellos dos simplemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

  
Se deslizo lo más cerca que pudo e hizo que Sherlock saliera de su concentración por unos cuantos instantes, apenas los suficientes como para que el pudiera sentarse en la mesa frente al detective.

  
Cuando este volteo se encontró de lleno con una pequeña caja, de no más de tres centímetros cúbicos que contenía un aro de… sus ojos se agrandaron.

  
“¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres John?” pregunto intentando mantener la compostura “Es lo que más quiero en la vida Sherlock” y con eso toda compostura se fue por un delgado tubo de ensayo.

  
Cuando sus labios se tocaron hubo un sabor diferente que ninguno de los dos sabia como interpretar, solo sabían que extrañamente las palabras por siempre sonaban en sus cabezas.


End file.
